<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices by FlipSideofC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620444">Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/pseuds/FlipSideofC'>FlipSideofC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Found Family, Kid Fic, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Timeskip, Timeskip, bad parenting and some child abuse (not by Kuroo and Kenma)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/pseuds/FlipSideofC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma doesn’t like kids. Kuroo is very aware of this, but figures he might change his mind. </p><p>Kenma meets a kid in the park one day, but he’s definitely not planning on getting attached. </p><p>Both Kuroo and Kenma have some important choices to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Original Child Character, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BHF, My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t like kid fics, I say as I write one myself…😅 This story honestly just appeared out of nowhere and I had to get it out to be able to focus on the others.</p><p>This was not written for Kuroken week and doesn’t match any of the prompts, but I’m very happy to post it during such a great event.</p><p> </p><p>https://twitter.com/flipsideofc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma sat down to work, but found himself distracted by his thoughts. Kuroo was restless again. A restless Kuroo often meant an eventual moping Kuroo and it was generally best to get him out of it as quickly as possible. He considered the possible reasons. Kuroo was happy at work and volleyball had been going well lately. Their relationship was fine - it usually was - and Kenma could see no reason for Kuroo to feel frustrated due to lack of sex, though some extra care tonight probably wouldn’t hurt. Maybe he was worried about his grandparents? Kenma sent a quick message to his mother to - discreetly - ask for input on how they were holding up, although he didn’t really think that was the real issue. </p><p>How long ago was it that Kuroo had last seen his friends? Yes...that might be it. Bokuto had been away and Kuroo hadn’t seen Yaku and Kai in a while, due to work or colds. Kai had cancelled the last two meetings due to his son being ill. Kenma frowned. Several of their friends had gotten kids lately and it meant a period of readjustment for them all. It wasn’t anything for the two of them of course - Kenma didn’t like kids and Kuroo hadn’t been very interested either. </p><p>Kenma had noticed some change in Kuroo’s attitude on the subject though. Obviously Kuroo knew Kenma didn’t want any, but maybe Kuroo needed something else? Kenma decided to bring up the subject of a cat tonight, after being affectionate - and he sent a quick message to Kai and Yaku to check their availability for this weekend. Surely if they switched venues to the park, any kids could just tag along? Satisfied with his own willingness to be flexible, Kenma sent an extra sappy - for him - message to Kuroo to cheer him up and then focused on nothing but his work for the rest of the afternoon.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>Kuroo wasn’t restless any longer, but instead he’d begun with his very unsubtle ways of getting Kenma to do something. This was nothing new. As kids, Kuroo had indicated when he wanted something and Kenma - weak for Kuroo as he was - often agreed. He’d generally enjoyed it in the end though; Kuroo would never try to convince him to do something he genuinely didn’t think Kenma wanted, or wouldn’t mind tagging along for. So why did he try to get Kemna to hang around kids? Kuroo was normally smarter than this.</p><p>Their life wasn’t supposed to be complicated. Even the way they had eventually gotten together had been smooth and easy. Kuroo had been restless at that time too. They’d been on his bed, their faces had been close and Kuroo had reached out to tuck his hair behind his ear. They’d spent the rest of that evening touching each other and kissing, over and over. It had felt completely natural and Kenma had liked it - a lot. It had been just as natural to live with Kuroo and build a life together. Their parents had been accepting, as well as their friends, at least those whose opinions they cared about. Kenma had encouraged Kuroo in his studies and work and Kuroo, who was generally driven and passionate, had excelled at both with his support and presence. Kuroo in turn had pushed him to develop his channel and create  his company and he enjoyed that. Their life together was nice and comfortable - and happy. Very happy. So why did Kuroo try to complicate things? Kenma liked it fine just the way they were. </p><p>He sighed. Kuroo had been dropping hints they should help coaching the kid’s volleyball team. It wasn’t really what Kenma wanted to do, but it would make Kuroo happy and he did enjoy volleyball. Also, if it meant Kuroo forgetting about kids it was definitely worth it. Satisfied with his decision, Kenma turned back to work again.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><p>Coaching kids hadn’t helped. At all.</p><p>Kenma groaned in frustration. Kuroo was the most unsubtle person he knew at times. Maybe he was so used to provoking people that he’d forgotten it didn’t work on Kenma? His ways of discussing the kids of their team was that of a doting father. Kenma reluctantly thought Kuroo would make a great father, but that thought reminded him that he himself would absolutely suck at it. Kids were annoying and he didn’t want them to disturb his and Kuroo’s life any more than they already did. Kenma made a mental note to show his displeasure tonight. He certainly wasn’t going to cede any more ground on the subject. They were already coaching the kid’s team, they babysat both Kai’s and Yaku’s kids fairly often - and they had two cats. This was as far as Kenma was willing to go and Kuroo should really know better.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><p>‘<br/>
Kenma glanced at his messages.</p><p>
  <i>Hey kitten, good day at work? I have a meeting, so I’ll be slightly late tonight. Can you pick up Katsuya and I’ll meet you at Kai’s place?</i>
</p><p>Kenma felt a headache coming. Kuroo <i>knew</i> he didn’t like being alone with Kai’s boisterous son. </p><p>Kenma swallowed his annoyance while picking up the kid and spending five times the time it took to normally walk the distance to his house. Kenma sure hoped Katsuya would grow less distracted with age, or Kenma suspected he’d be hit by a truck before the age of 10. He was exhausted before they even arrived. </p><p>“Uncle Tetsu!”</p><p>Katsuya ran to Kuroo’s happily outstretched arms and Kenma suddenly didn’t feel angry any longer. He felt...sad. </p><p>He had been prepared to be mad at Kuroo tonight, but he didn’t yell or say anything. Instead he went to bed early and pretended to be asleep when Kuroo came to bed and asked him if he still felt ill. And when Kuroo had fallen asleep, he found himself crying without being able to stop. </p><p>It only got worse from there. Kuroo intensified his project to make Kenma hang around kids and Kenma in turn intensified his displeasure and spent a lot of time away from home. Being with his boyfriend normally made him happy, but right now it only reminded Kenma of a truth he’d come to realize. </p><p>He wasn’t enough to make Kuro happy.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>Kuroo took a few minutes to calm down before he entered the bedroom to find Kenma, who’d left him in the kitchen after an unusually angry outburst. Kenma sat on the bed, looking shut off. An open bag half-filled with clothes stood by his feet. Kuroo felt a sudden chill. Surely Kenma wasn’t mad enough to…?</p><p>“Kitten?” He whispered, trying to make his voice low and soothing, but probably sounding raw and nervous instead. </p><p>Kenma didn’t reply. Kuroo came closer. It felt weird to stand next to the bed when addressing him, so he sat down to get on Kenma’s level. </p><p>“Kitten? Kenma? What is it?” Damn… that was a dumb question. </p><p>Kenma closed his red-rimmed eyes and drew a shuddering breath, before opening them again to look at him. He didn’t seem angry at all, just sad. </p><p>“Kuro, we’ve been together for a long time, but there are things I can’t give you.”</p><p>Kuroo almost gaped at the monotonous tone, but an icy chill in his stomach made him avoid asking Kenma why he sounded like a bad breakup script. </p><p>“I know you want children, but I don’t want the same. You know that.”</p><p>“But Kenma,” Kuroo began, trying to talk to get rid of the increasing dread in his chest. </p><p>“I can’t give you what you want and I can’t make you happy. Not fully. So… I think it’s best that we go our separate ways. You’ll be able to find that happiness elsewhere.”</p><p>Kuroo gaped. Surely Kenma was joking? His boyfriend couldn’t sit on their bed, saying he’d be happier without him. Kenma couldn’t sit in their bed, packing a bag, telling him he was going to leave. An icy dread rose in his chest, screaming in panic. Kuroo’s ears were ringing with static noise and no part of his body seemed to function normally. </p><p>“No,” he managed to gasp out, although it didn’t appear as if Kenma had heard him. </p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Kenma said softly, in a calm voice. </p><p>If Kuroo hadn’t looked at his face in that moment, he might have almost believed him. Kenma’s eyes were wet and his fists were clenched in his lap. </p><p>“Kenma, no,” Kuroo tried again. </p><p>“It’s for the best,” Kenma added, and rose to leave, passing by Kuroo’s stupefied face. </p><p>The panic in Kuroo’s chest exploded. He quickly reached out to pull Kenma back against him. Kenma was stiff as a board and although he didn’t struggle, he certainly wasn’t complying. </p><p>“Let me go,” Kenma murmured. </p><p>“I can’t do that,” Kuroo said. “You can’t leave and tell me I’d be happy without you, that’s the most asinine thing I’ve ever heard. You are what makes me happy.” </p><p>Some of the fight seemed to leave Kenma’s body, but he didn’t relax. </p><p>“That might have been true before, but it’s not any longer. I can’t be what you want. I can’t give it to you. You won’t make me - and I just can’t… see you unhappy. Not with me. I don’t want that. You’ll be better off without me.”</p><p>Kuroo swallowed. “I know you don’t want kids...but I thought maybe...”</p><p>“No,” Kenma said, simply. “There is no maybe. I don’t want kids - and you should already know that.”</p><p>Kuroo fell silent, resting his head against Kenma’s back for a long moment. </p><p>“Do you love me?” He whispered. </p><p>Kenma froze. </p><p>“That’s irrelevant.” </p><p>“It’s not irrelevant. Please tell me.”</p><p>“My feelings aren’t the issue here. I’m not letting you stay with me when you’ll be so much happier elsewhere.”</p><p>Kenma wormed his way out of Kuroo’s slack embrace and walked towards the door. </p><p>“I’ll stay with Shouhei for a while and get my stuff later.”</p><p>“Kenma…”</p><p>“Goodbye Kuro.”</p><p>Kuroo watched Kenma’s back. He’d done this. He’s made Kenma feel he wasn’t enough. He was going to lose his best friend, the best thing that ever happened to him. The only person he’d ever loved more than anything else. <i>Say something say something say something...!</i></p><p>“Don’t tell me I’d be happy”, Kuroo bit out. </p><p>He wasn’t satisfied with the words, but they were the only ones that his mouth managed to get out, so he’d have to wing it. They’d at least succeeded in making Kenma halt, so he just blurted out whatever came to mind. </p><p>“I’d never be happy without you, kids or no kids. So don’t tell me I’d be happy. That’s just impossible.”</p><p>Kenma didn’t say anything, but at least he hadn’t gone through the door. Kuroo had no idea what he’d do if he did. </p><p>“Please don’t leave me,” he whispered. </p><p>Kenma stiffened. </p><p>“If you do want to make me happy, leaving me won’t solve a thing.”</p><p>“Kuro.”</p><p>“If you don’t want kids, we don’t get kids.”</p><p>“That’s not a choice you should have to make.”</p><p>“I’m making it anyway.”</p><p>“Kuro…”</p><p>“I won’t be unhappy.”</p><p>“I want you to be happy Kuro. Not - not unhappy.”</p><p>“I will be happy.”</p><p>Kenma turned to look at him. His eyes were wet and sad. Kuroo swallowed. He’d done this. He’d almost lost Kenma. He could <i>still</i> lose Kenma. </p><p>“We will be happy. It’ll be fine.”</p><p>Kenma looked at him searchingly and Kuroo met his gaze. </p><p>“Please, let’s be happy?”</p><p>“Kuro, what if…?”</p><p>“No what ifs. It’s you and me. We are forever, remember?”</p><p>A ghost of a smile flashed by Kenma’s face. Kuroo felt confident enough to hold out his arms and almost wept in relief when Kenma slowly made his way back into the embrace. Kuroo kissed his hair and then pressed kisses against his boyfriend’s wet face until he relaxed. </p><p>“Kuro…”</p><p>“Forever Kenma. We are forever.”</p><p>Kuroo kissed him again and again, softly at first, but then more desperately. Kenma clung to him and they embraced, cried and kissed for what felt like hours. Kuroo was weak with relief. He would mourn later. This was more important. </p><p>It took several months before all of the panic had left him. He’d wake up, convinced Kenma was leaving, only to find his boyfriend curled up next to him. </p><p>And they were happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[5 years later]</p><p>Kenma approached the park to wait for Kuroo. He could go home on his own, but preferred walking with Kuroo, discussing their respective days and making dinner plans. His regular waiting spot was a bench, not too sunny, not too shady, which was usually empty and offered him a good view of the crossing where Kuroo appeared when exiting JVA. The bench had been inaccessible for a while since the park had been remodeled, but Kenma was happy to note it was reachable again. He was less happy to see the new playground nearby, but at least it wasn’t just next to it. Kenma sat down and continued playing his game. </p><p>He didn’t notice the kid sitting at the other end of the bench until much later when a group of noisy kids approached, but retreated as they spotted Kenma’s presence. Kenma might have imagined it, but he thought the kid scooted a bit closer. Still, Kenma didn’t pay him much attention and got back into his game. When Kuroo arrived and Kenma looked up, the kid was gone. </p><p>The next day, the kid didn’t show up, but during the following weeks, he turned up from time to time and then almost every day, until Kenma came to expect it. He didn’t disturb Kenma in any way, so he didn’t mind. The only annoying part was that other kids sometimes seemed to want to pick on him and therefore came too close. However, once Kenma started to sit closer to the kid, they stopped coming all together. Kenma had found himself wondering what the kid was doing there, but he certainly didn’t want to ask; the kid might take that as an invitation to start talking to him. </p><p>Kenma only noticed that the kid was watching him play as he let out a tiny gasp of amazement when Kenma defeated the final boss. When Kenma looked up in surprise, the kid immediately froze and shrank back. Kenma didn’t like kids, but he certainly didn’t want them to be scared of him. He didn’t see himself as a particularly frightening person, but he knew a few of the kids on the volleyball team also found him somewhat intimidating. </p><p>“Do you want to try it?” Kenma asked, holding the game closer to the kid. </p><p>The transformation on his face was almost comical. </p><p>“I...I can?”</p><p>“Sure,” Kenma said, neutrally, but inwardly relieved to be rid of the frightened look. “I’ve cleared it.” </p><p>The kid gave him a shy smile and started playing eagerly. </p><p>“You’ve played before?” Kenma asked, reluctantly impressed by the boy’s speed. </p><p>The kid shook his head.</p><p>“I was watching you play.”</p><p>Kenma brought out his other phone and worked through his notifications for a while. He was going to start a new game, but not until tomorrow. He needed to work through the feeling first. Clearing a game was a rush, but then he felt so empty afterwards. Kuro was going to tease him for it later, as usual. </p><p>Kenma glanced at the clock. It was almost time for his husband to appear. Kenma realized he couldn’t let Kuroo see him sitting next to the kid. He’d get the wrong idea. Kenma usually avoided thinking about <i>that</i> period, but some of the old fear could reappear from time to time. Still, he didn’t want to scare the kid again…</p><p>“Um...I have to leave in five minutes or so, he said softly.”</p><p>The kid nodded and handed him the phone back after two minutes. </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered and then left after giving Kenma a short bow. </p><p>Kenma brought his other DS when he arrived the next day. The kid turned up again. He didn’t ask for the game, but pounced on it when Kenma casually handed it to him. Kenma started his own game and lost himself in it, paying the kid no mind.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>One day, the kid didn’t turn up. This happened from time to time, so it didn’t bother Kenma. However, when the kid had been absent for several days, Kenma began to feel worried. He didn’t <i>want</i> to feel worried. They just shared a bench and for all he knew the kid might even be there on vacation, or live on the other side of town. Still, Kenma felt as if the kid would have told him if he was going to be absent for so long. Wouldn’t he? There hadn’t been anything about the last time they’d seen each other, right? Had he missed something?</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>Did something happen at work? Kuroo asked, looking concerned.</p><p>Kenma opened his mouth, but closed it again. He usually told Kuroo almost everything, but he’d never mentioned the kid, for good reason, and he just couldn’t tell him this either.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>The kid turned up again the next day, looking pale and more withdrawn than usual. He sat down and politely waited for Kenma to hand him the game. Kenma did, eyeing him as he did so. He thought he saw a bruise on the kid’s arm, but the kid pulled his sleeve down so quickly Kenma almost thought he’d imagined it.</p><p>“Are you ok?” </p><p>The question surprised even himself and the kid’s wide-eyed stare told him he wasn’t alone. </p><p>“...It’s just...you were gone a while, so I was wondering is all. You don’t have to tell me anything,” he added quickly, when the kid didn’t reply. </p><p>The kid ducked his head, but Kenma thought he saw a tiny smile. </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered. </p><p>Kenma mentally shook his head. The kid was fine. Well, not fine, but ok, and clearly didn’t want to say anything. Others were likely looking out for him anyway. He wasn’t going to get any more involved than this. The kid might get the wrong idea. Still, when the kid rose to hand him the game back, he waved dismissively. </p><p>“You can keep it.” </p><p>The kid stared at him, wide-eyed. </p><p>“That way, you can still play, even on the days you’re not here,” Kenma clarified, feeling embarrassed. “You can give it back when you clear it.” </p><p>The kid offered him another tremulous smile before ducking his head. </p><p>“I’ll take good care of it, I promise.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>“You look happy. Did something happen at work today?”</p><p>Kenma blinked at Kuroo who was looking at him with a curious smile. </p><p>“Not really. I’m just...in a good mood.” </p><p>As Kuroo pulled him closer into a hug, Kenma closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth, hugging Kuroo back with more force than usual.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>As summer turned into autumn and then winter, the kid managed to finish several of Kenma’s games. Kenma felt ridiculously pleased when the kid looked almost forlorn after clearing a game, looking at him as if for guidance.</p><p>“It happens, but then you start a new one and it goes away.” </p><p>“It still happens to you too?”</p><p>“Every time.”</p><p>The kid sighed. </p><p>“My uncle says I should play sports instead of games.” </p><p>“You can always do both, if you wish,” Kenma supplied neutrally. </p><p>“Do you play sports?”</p><p>“Yes, I play volleyball.” </p><p>The kid’s wide-eyed stare was embarrassingly uplifting. </p><p>“Do you play on a team?”</p><p>“Not anymore. I used to play on a team in highschool, but now I mainly coach and play with my husband and our friends.”</p><p>Kenma froze and cursed silently. He’d said it so casually, without thinking. He didn’t often volunteer that information outside of his circle of friends. </p><p>The kid didn’t look upset though, just pensive. </p><p>“I guess you could do both sports and games…  Is it fun?”</p><p>Kenma smiled slightly. “Yes, it’s fun. But it took me a few years to realize that.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>Kenma couldn’t help but stare when the kid turned up with a purple bruise on his face. The kid wouldn’t meet his gaze, but just sat down on the bench, looking miserable and cold. Kenma felt something in his chest clench painfully.</p><p>“Who’s hurting you?”</p><p>The kid didn’t reply and Kenma sighed. Too blunt. Noticing the kid shivering, he decided to address that first. He shrugged off his hoodie and held it out to the kid. After hesitating, he pulled it on, relaxing as the warmth sank into him. The hoodie was Kuroo’s and big even on Kenma, so it covered most of the kid. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me, but is there anyone else you can talk to? A teacher? The police?”</p><p>The kid shook his head. </p><p>“Your uncle?” </p><p>The kid froze. Ah, Kenma thought grimly. </p><p>“The school counselor?” </p><p>The kid shook his head frantically. </p><p>“Will you call me then? If you need help.” </p><p>The kid blinked up at him. Kenma was less surprised about his own words than he should be. </p><p>Kenma held out his hand. “Your phone.” </p><p>The kid handed him the phone with a confused frown. </p><p>“It’s your phone,” he mumbled.</p><p>Kenma added his number in the phonebook and gave the phone back. </p><p>“Now it’s your phone.” </p><p>“Kenma?” </p><p>“Yes, that’s my name.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>The kid looked at the phone in his hands before ducking his head. </p><p>“I’m Kiyoshi.”  </p><p>“Kiyoshi huh.” </p><p>“I was named after my grandfather. It’s kind of an old name. Not very cool.”</p><p>“My husband was also named after his grandfather. He’s called Tetsurou.” </p><p>Kiyoshi giggled. </p><p>“That’s super old! Is he old?”</p><p>“Just 11 months older than me.” </p><p>“Have you been married long?”</p><p>“Just four years, but we’ve known each other since we were kids.”</p><p>“Wow...and you’ve always been in love?”</p><p>“Well, not that long, but we fell in love quite early, yes.” </p><p>Kiyoshi digested this for a while. </p><p>“My uncle says guys shouldn’t get married.” </p><p>Kenma shrugged. </p><p>“A lot of people share his opinion.” </p><p>Kiyoshi was silent for a while. </p><p>“I don’t,” he finally declared. </p><p>Kenma smiled slightly, until he got a question that wiped it off.  </p><p>“Do you have any kids?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>Kiyoshi looked at him in concern and Kenma realized his face must have revealed more than he wanted. </p><p>“My husband wanted kids, but I didn’t.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“...I’d be a horrible parent,” Kenma admitted. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“My parents are good people, but I’m nothing like them. My husband’s parents were awful, but he’d be a wonderful father. I wouldn’t. I’m too selfish.” </p><p>“I don’t think you’re selfish at all.” </p><p>“Thank you, but I am. And this is why we don’t have any kids.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>“Honestly Kenma,” Kuroo chided good-naturally. “Did you forget your hoodie at work today? It’s freezing!”</p><p>“My husband always keeps me warm,” Kenma suggested innocently, knowing Kuroo would immediately cede his jacket to him and envelop him in warmth and kisses. As Kenma walked home with Kuroo’s warm hand holding his, he felt pretty lucky.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>Kiyoshi handed the hoodie back the next day and started a new game.</p><p>Kenma realized he’d started to bring snacks and extra warm clothes to the bench, but it was mainly for his own benefit after all. If he let Kiyoshi have some it was only out of politeness. He was good company and honestly both too scrawny and badly dressed. Kenma didn’t feel too charitable about the kid’s guardians. Not that it was his concern. </p><p>Kiyoshi didn’t show up the next day. Kenma found himself disappointed. He frowned and shrugged it off.</p><p>Still, when Kiyoshi didn’t show up the next day either, Kenma began to feel anxious. On the third day, Kuroo began to ask if he was ok. </p><p>He wasn’t. He didn’t want to feel this way. Still, Kiyoshi was kind of a friend and he was allowed to feel worried about his friends, right?</p><p>After four days, Kenma found himself sitting with the phone in his hands, unable to sleep. He could call Kiyoshi. After all, he had his phone. Or he could send a message? Should he? It wasn’t like it was his kid after all. He trusted his friends to take care of themselves, but…</p><p>Kuroo took one look at his eyes the following morning. </p><p>“Did you sleep at all tonight?”</p><p>Kenma ducked his head. </p><p>“Look, you’ve been looking down these past few days and you’re obviously not sleeping. Did something happen?” </p><p>Kenma looked conflicted. </p><p>“Is there something you won’t tell me?” Kuroo asked carefully, trying to sound neutral, but failing miserably. </p><p>Kenma quickly glanced up at his husband. He never wanted to see that look in Kuroo’s face again. </p><p>“It’s not that,” he said quickly. </p><p>“But there’s something?” Kuroo prodded. </p><p>Kenma nodded reluctantly. </p><p>“You can’t tell me?”</p><p>Kenma hesitated, biting his lip. </p><p>“Are you ill?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Is it about us?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Our family or friends?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Work?”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Kenma,” Kuroo pulled Kenma into his arms and started rubbing his back soothingly. “Please tell me.” </p><p>Kenma sighed, the need to give in almost overwhelming. He’d wanted to tell Kuroo for so long, but now he was used to keeping that part away from him. And it was so ridiculous. Kenma felt like an idiot for being worried. Too worried. It was probably nothing. And yet… He wanted to tell Kuroo so badly. </p><p>“I’ll...I’ll tell you after your jog. Ok?”</p><p>Kurooo nodded. </p><p>“You’re definitely not sick?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Will it hurt me?”</p><p>Kenma hesitated. </p><p>“It might. A bit.” </p><p>Kuroo frowned, but sighed. </p><p>Kenma sat on the bed while Kuroo got his running clothes out. He stared at his phone, every nerve in his body telling him to do something. </p><p>“Kenma…”</p><p>“I met a kid,” he whispered. “At the bench in the park. I haven’t seen him in a few days and I’m worried.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“It’s silly, but…”</p><p>“You’ve never mentioned this kid before.” </p><p>“Kenma ducked his head.” </p><p>“Oh Kenma.” </p><p>Kuroo pulled him into his arms and Kenma clutched at him until he realized Kuroo’s shirt was wet. </p><p>“Has he ever been gone before?”</p><p>“Yes, but when he comes back, he usually has a bruise. And he’s never been gone this long before. Not for the past couple of months.” </p><p>“Do you know where he lives?” </p><p>Kenma shook his head. </p><p>“I’ve never asked. But he has my phone.” </p><p>“You gave him your phone?”</p><p>Kenma nodded. </p><p>“Do you want to call him?”</p><p>Kenma nodded. </p><p>The phone started ringing, startling them both. </p><p>Kenma swallowed, glancing at the caller ID. Kiyoshi.  </p><p>Kenma pressed reply and put the phone on speaker. Muffled noises could be heard in the background. Rapid breathing and sniffling. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“K...Kenma. I’m sorry, but you said… and I…”</p><p>“Do you need me?”</p><p>The sobbing reply almost broke Kenma’s heart and he could feel Kuroo’s arm tense around him. </p><p>“Where are you?” Kenma asked, trying to sound calm. </p><p>Kiyoshi hiccuped an address. </p><p>“I’m coming.” </p><p>Kuroo silently pulled out jackets and brought the car keys as Kenma talked soothingly into the phone. They were in the car within minutes. After a while, the call ended abruptly. </p><p>Kenma stared at the phone, wide-eyed, swallowing. </p><p>Kuroo sped up and as they arrived at the address, noticing several police cars, Kenma felt nothing but dread. </p><p>After some frantic conversation with the police, they were directed to the closest car. Kenma went ahead with Kuroo following close behind. As Kiyoshi ran into his arms, Kenma almost wept in relief. He was safe. He was alive and safe. </p><p>“You came, you came!” </p><p>“Of course I came.” </p><p>“Are you friends of the family?” The police officer asked, neutrally but with a piercing gaze. </p><p>“It’s uncle Kenma and uncle Tetsurou,” Kiyoshi supplied, clinging to Kenma as if afraid he’d been removed. </p><p>Kenma allowed himself a few seconds to think frantically, aided by Kiyoshi’s intervention. Somehow he had the feeling he didn’t want to be connected to the family too closely, but on the other hand saying he just regularly met with Kiyoshi in the park after school would likely not be the best thing to say either. </p><p>“Kiyoshi has been volunteering to help me test games.” </p><p>“You work with games?”</p><p>“Yes, I play professionally and run an online channel on the subject. Kiyoshi has been a great help.” </p><p>“Are you aware of his home situation?”</p><p>Kenma frowned. He didn’t like the officer talking about Kiyoshi like he wasn’t there. However, antagonizing the police was not on his list of priorities now. </p><p>“I’m aware it’s not good,” Kenma replied carefully, unconsciously cradling Kiyoshi closer. </p><p>The police officer sighed. </p><p>“We’re called here regularly. His father goes in and out of jail. This time he’ll be gone for quite a while though. The kid usually stays with a family member.” </p><p>Kenma froze at the same time as Kiyoshi shuddered in his arms. Kuroo probably wouldn’t be happy - or he might be too happy - and Kenma definitely shouldn’t do this without talking to him first, but he had to. He could only hope Kuroo would stay silent and eventually forgive him for what he was going to do now.  </p><p>“He can stay with us.” </p><p>Kiyoshi stopped breathing. The police officer looked surprised and hesitated. </p><p>“Well, that’s…”</p><p>“You’ve met his uncle, right? That’s not a safe place for a kid.” </p><p>“I agree it’s not the best, but he’s family and…”</p><p>“Kenma and Tetsu are family too,” Kiyoshi burst out. </p><p>Kenma was impressed by the kid’s acting skills. Obviously the officer was too. </p><p>“If you know them well, I guess we could see if that would work better… You’re old enough to be allowed to weigh in on solutions.” </p><p>Kiyoshi hugged Kenma closer in relief. Kenma just wanted to get out of there before they changed their mind.  </p><p>“I’ll put you into contact with Social Services. And your...partner is on board with this decision?”</p><p>The Police officer glanced up at Kuroo, who had been silent for the whole scene. </p><p>Kenma swallowed. </p><p>“Of course,” Kuroo replied with his best ‘I coach kids’ voice. </p><p>“Ok then, you’ll be contacted tomorrow to discuss all the details, but he can stay with you tonight. If you’ll just come with me to leave your contact details and sign a few papers.” </p><p>Kenma reluctantly let go of Kiyoshi, who seemed just as hesitant to let him go.</p><p>“Let’s wait for Kenma over here Kiyoshi,” Kuroo said gently. </p><p>Kiyoshi gave Kenma a final squeeze and walked over to Kuroo. Kenma glanced back as he followed the Police officer, but Kuroo was fully occupied talking to Kiyoshi. Kenma exhaled. Kuroo might look scary at first sight, but kids generally realized he was kind very quickly.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>Kuroo didn’t talk to him while they drove home, but Kenma didn’t have time to panic about that. Kiyoshi had started to cry, likely from a mix of relief and stress. Kenma had no idea how he felt about his father, nor what would happen tomorrow, but just holding him seemed to help for now. By the time they reached their house however, Kiyoshi had already supplied the name of his school and was eagerly asking about the cats.</p><p>Kenma showed Kiyoshi around the house and introduced him to the cats. He was also interested in Kenma’s huge gaming setup and asked Kuroo about volleyball. Making the day pass wasn’t hard and by the time an exhausted Kiyoshi fell asleep in the middle of Kuroo’s and Kenma’s bed, hugging the cats and holding Kenma’s hand like a life-line, Kenma felt pretty happy. Still, he had to talk to Kuroo and for once he wasn’t quite sure how it would go.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>“I’m sorry,” Kenma said immediately when he entered the living room to find Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo blinked and gestured for Kenma to join him under the kotatsu. Kenma thought he looked more curious than angry, but that didn’t necessarily mean he wasn’t upset. </p><p>“What are you apologizing for?” Kuroo asked neutrally. </p><p>“I didn’t ask you first - and I didn’t tell you I’d met him either.” </p><p>“True. I already know why you didn’t tell me about him though.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to give you false hope.” </p><p>“I can understand that. What you did today though…”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kenma said again. “I should have talked to you first, but I was afraid the police would change his mind.” </p><p>“That’s what I’m curious about. Do you want us to keep him?”</p><p>“...yes…” Kenma whispered, almost too low to be heard. </p><p>Kuroo didn’t say anything, but Kenma could feel his gaze on his face. He swallowed. </p><p>“I told you I don’t want kids and you accepted that we don’t get any. I know what I did today wasn’t fair to you at all and I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“I can kind of understand what you’re saying Kenma,” Kuroo said slowly. “And yes, you should have asked me first. However, there’s a big difference here. You doing this to me can hardly be compared to me doing something similar to you. You didn’t want kids, but I do. ” </p><p>Kenma glanced up at Kuroo. </p><p>“Do you mean…?”</p><p>“Of course we’ll keep him.” </p><p>Kenma swallowed, unable to speak. He touched Kuroo’s face instead, thanking every deity in existence that he’d been lucky enough to meet this man - and eventually marry him. </p><p>“So… how should we do this?” Kuroo asked. </p><p>“I didn’t think that far”, Kenma mumbled. “Um...I guess he’ll have to attend school. It’s not that far from BBCorp, so it should be fine. I can take care of that. You’ll have to charm social services. I’ll clear a room. We’ll need to buy him clothes. Lots of them.” </p><p>“And toys,” Kuroo supplied. </p><p>“I’ll have you know he’s a gamer, like me.” </p><p>“With me as a father, he’ll also be a volleyball player and learn all about chemistry, so there.”</p><p>Kenma sighed in mock-defeat, not able to hide a small smile. </p><p>“I guess I can live with that.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ¤¤¤ </p>
</div><br/><p>Kuroo and Kenma waved goodbye to Kiyoshi as he left to play with friends. Kenma almost expected it when Kuroo pulled him in for a heated kiss the moment the door closed. Kenma tried to wiggle free.</p><p>“Kuro, I have to work.” </p><p>“Just a little,” Kuroo mumbled, nibbling his neck. </p><p>“Kuro…”</p><p>Kenma groaned as Kuroo started to pull at his clothes. With Kiyoshi still coming into their room at any time during the night even after two years, they didn’t get nearly as much intimate time as they used to, so taking advantage of his playdates were common. </p><p>“Oh fine. But just a quickie. I have to edit.” </p><p>Kuroo mumbled his acceptance and quickly began to pull off his clothes while still kissing every part of Kenma he could reach. </p><p>“My eyes…!”</p><p>Kuroo and Kenma started at the voice and stared at the door like gaping fish, where Kiyoshi stood, holding his arm over his eyes in an over-dramatic gesture. He got that from Kuro, Kenma decided, certainly not from him. He was never dramatic, nope. </p><p>“Oh my god, I didn’t need to see that,” Kiyoshi wailed. “I was just getting my jacket. I didn’t see this. I’ll be back in four hours and you better both be dressed by then.” </p><p>“...parents are not supposed to do...horizontal stuff,” he muttered as he closed the door. </p><p>Kuroo and Kenma stared at the door, then at each other. Kuroo looked way too happy for someone who had just been admonished by a 12 year-old.  </p><p>“Kenma, did you hear what he just called us?” </p><p>Kenma blinked and made a tiny smile. </p><p>“We’re parents Kenma,” Kuroo whispered. </p><p>With Kuroo looking at him like nothing else made more sense, what could Kenma do but kiss him again. </p><p>He had the best family in the world.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(I had help figuring out Kiyoshi’s name, since I wanted one that was similar to Tetsurou. Thank you Emi!)</p><p>[Sept 28th 2020: minor edits made to align with timeskip]</p><p> </p><p>If you liked the story it would be great to know which parts were most enjoyable to you.</p><p>This story is part of the <a>LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p><a>LLF Comment Builder</a><br/>This author replies to comments.<br/>If you don’t want me to reply to your comment, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p><p> </p><p>If you want to read more kuroken, feel free to check out my other <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/works">works</a>, as well as my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/bookmarks">bookmarks</a> and/or <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Recommended_KuroKen_Fics/works">collection</a> for some recommended kuroken goodness!</p><p> </p><p>The hyper talented Kanon has made art for this fic. Heap her with praise <a href="https://twitter.com/halfquaint/status/1312405434062368775?s=20">here</a>.</p><p>If you want to share this fic on Twitter, you can use the share button, or retweet my original post <a href="https://twitter.com/flipsideofc/status/1249632970526392320?s=20">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>